Curiosas situaciones
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: FIC HETERO(Genderbend). Seis drabbles con una situación diaria de cada pareja. ¿Amistad o romance a punto de florecer...? ¡Nah! Solo eres mi amiga(o)- FuriAka, AoKise, Kagakuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, MomoRi.


Hola! Volvi con un nuveo fic. Si han leido mi fic Furiaka entonces ya sabran que este fic lo tenia pensado hace un tiempito. Es una pequeña coleccion de drabbles de seis de mis parejas favoritas, pero uno de los personajes sera genderbend.¿Quien lo sera? eso lo descubriran por su cuenta XDXD

La verdad es que no es nada explicito y mas que todo lo hice con el fin de entretener, no hay mucho beso tampoco (creo que no hay ninguno). Muchos inlcuso son situaciones rutinarias sin insinuacion ni nada.

Dire que no cambien ningun nombre en lo absoluto, me agrada la idea de que en sexo contrario conserven sus nombres.

La prejas son: FuriAka, AoKise, KagaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, MomoRi.

Declaimer: KnB no me pertenece u.u

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Serás mi cita:**

Kouki se consideraba un chico ordinario. No tenía nada especial, según él, quizá solo que era algo asustadizo (por no decir mucho).

Por eso se pregunta: ¿Qué hizo para merecer estar encerrado en una limosina con Akashi - la psicópata- Seujiro?

Sin mencionar que la fémina se abrazaba a su brazo con toda y su manicura perfecta (que aunque Kouki cree que se la mando a hacer, en realidad ella sola se lo hizo en un rato de aburrimiento).

- Es un nuevo restaurante- la fina voz le causo escalofríos en la nuca- mi madre me lo recomendó…

- ¡Oh! Y-ya veo…- ¡MIERDA! ¡Tartamudeo! De seguro la pelirroja ya está preparando sus tijeras.

En serio que Furihata no sabe que paso. Solo recuerda haber estado caminando con Kawahara y Fukuda, luego una limosina negra y para la siguiente escena se encontraba en los increíblemente fuertes brazos de la capitana del equipo de basquetbol femenino de Rakuzan; quien sin mediar palabras con los otros dos chicos atónitos por la escena, subió a Kouki al auto y luego subió ella.

- …

- A…Akashi-san- trago saliva- ¿Por qué me trajo… aquí?

- Creí que eso ya era obvio, Kouki- no creyó que la chica de mirada bicolor lo tratara con tanta confianza.- serás mi cita.- aquello se escucho firme, ya dándolo por hecho. Aunque a diferencia de lo que muchos creerían, no fue grosera.

El castaño solo enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Era su primera cita.

**Tengo hambre:**

Aomine bostezo sonoramente mientras se sobaba la nuca. Eran las nueve de la mañana y se encontraba en una cancha de basquetbol callejero solo porque a cierta modelo idiota se le dio por querer jugar un uno a uno tan temprano. La hubiera rechazado y mandado a la mierda como lo hacía con Satsuki cuando esta se volvía pesada, pero Kise EN VERDAD era insistente (por no decir que se paro en la puerta de su casa con sus "AOMINECCHI, AOMINECCHI" y tocaba sin parar).

- Tengo hambre- murmuro con una mirada asesina.- ¿Sabes que te odio por esto?-

La rubia tras escuchar esas palabras solo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Lo dudo- le guiño el ojo y se posiciono frente al moreno, mientras le daba un rebote al balón.- ¿Te digo algo? Dejémoslo así, quien pierde paga el desayuno.

Aomine agudizo la mirada ante lo dicho. Ryouta había encontrado un buen motivo para que se le vaya el sueño.

¡Aplastara a esa chica y comerá gratis! Así tenga que entrar a la zona para lograrlo.

**Somos un equipo:**

Ella no sabía con exactitud en qué momento debía simplemente no decir nada, varias personas se lo dicen. A veces ella habla de más y termina hiriendo o haciendo sentir incomodo a alguien.

Este caso no era la excepción y es que ahí estaba Kuroko, con una mirada sombría y… ¡ESTABA DESVANCIENDOSE! Pero no se refería a desmayo, no. LITERALMENTE, se estaba difuminando.

Cada vez haciéndose más invisible de lo que ya era.

- ¡O-oye! Tranquilízate- Kagami se rasco la nuca y se acerco al chico, que un poco mas y desaparecía de su vista. Le coloco la mano en el hombro (más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido) y le sonrió mostrando los dientes. Dándole su muy característico aspecto de tigre salvaje.- El ser invisible es bueno, en tú caso si… esto… quiero decir… que tu sabes hallarle utilidad, así que… SI, ESO. Eres más inteligente que otros ¿Verdad?- el sonrojo se hizo notoria en su bronceada piel.

- …

El peliceleste observo hacia los ojos de la chica más alta, dejando su imagen sombría y volviendo a la misma expresión de palo que siempre llevaba.

- A veces deberías aprender a controlar tus palabras, Kagami-san.- el chico sonrió levemente- En especial porque no buscas ofender a otros.

- Si…si, ya lo sé- hablo con un aire desinteresado.- Se aparto de Kuroko y paso a mirar la cancha callejera que había ahí. Ambos estaban con el uniforme escolar, pero eso no significaba que no podían practicar.- Mira- señalo la cancha- hay que jugar, Kuroko.

El mencionado asintió.

- Podría enseñarme a mejorar mi lanzamiento de canastas.

- Claro- se encogió de hombros- por algo somos un equipo.- estiro su mano hacia el más bajo y este correspondió en gesto.

Chocando puños.

**Una hermosa gigante:**

- Sabes que no me gusta que te metas en líos.

Murasakibara inflo una de sus mejillas en forma de puchero. Su largo flequillo se desordeno por su rostro (como de costumbre) y Himuro acerco su mano para arreglárselo.

La chica, para sorpresa del más bajo, retrocedió un poco y se alzo de puntillas. Himuro enarco una ceja ante esa acción.

- Atsushi ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado, viendo la reacción de su amiga. Esta intensifico su expresión de puchero.

- Soy muy alta que hasta tú tienes que estirarte un poco. Me pelee con esas chicas por que las muy tontas se metían con mi altura.

El azabache alejo su mano lentamente, volviendo a dejarla sobre la caja de pocky que reposaba en la baranda del balcón de la escuela. Era la hora del almuerzo y desde donde ellos estaban se podía ver todo el patio.

- ¿Podrías explicarme que paso?

- …

- Atsushi…- le reprendió el mayor con un toque paternal. La fémina suspiro y paso a comerse otro pocky de la caja que su amigo le ofrecía amablemente.

- Ellas se burlaban de mi tamaño. Decían tonterías de que no era mujer y demás…

- Y por eso golpeaste a una…

- Iba a aplastar a las tres, pero…- se quedo callada de la nada.

- ¿Pero…?

- Sabía que Murochin se molestaría por eso. Y yo no quería molestar a Murochin- término de decir en un susurro mientras terminaba de comer su dulce.

La chica dejo de mirar al suelo para pasar a ver a su amigo. Su expresión de pereza mostro leve sorpresa al ver la cálida sonrisa de Himuro.

- Oh, Atsushi. No debes sentirte mal por tu altura.

- Yo no me siento mal por eso… es que ya fastidiaban mucho y quería que dejaran de hacer tanto ruido a mi alrededor.

- No creo que golpear haya sido tu mejor respuesta.

El puchero de Murasakibara volvió, esta vez con las mejillas levemente rojas.

- Es que… también hablaron mal de Murochin. Decían que eras un idiota por andar tras de mí… y que había chicas mas lindas.- como en otras situaciones cuando se molestaba, su mirada se volvió sombría, esta vez dirigida hacia ningún punto en especifico.

Sintió unos suaves dedos en su frente y cruzo miradas con el azabache, quien había vuelto a estirar su brazo para acomodar en largo cabello de su amiga.

- Pues no les hagas caso.- su sonrisa no se borraba- Atsushi. Si en algún momento te sientes insegura con respecto a lo que opino de ti, solo tienes que preguntarme. Opino que eres una chica talentosa en el básquet y adorable persona, sin mencionar que eres alguien de confianza.

Fue mero impulso. La chica se había lanzado hacia Himuro y lo había rodeado con sus brazos. Al inicio tuvo que agacharse, pero cuando atrapo a su amigo regreso a su antigua posición, lo cual provoco que alzara al azabache del suelo unos cuantos centímetros. Y hundió su rostro en el hombro del chico.

Y ahí estaba, la titán Mirasakibara Atsushi. Una de las personas más altas que hay en el instituto (quizá la segunda más alta).

A muchos chicos no les agrada la idea de que una chica los supere en altura, pero Himuro Tatsuya pensaba todo lo contrario. El veía la altura de su amiga como uno de sus factores más tiernos. Era como una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una gigante.

Una hermosa gigante.

- Murochin, ¿Me quieres?

- …- las mejillas del chico enrojecieron un poco, pero no dudo en contestar- Si, mucho.

Todo estuvo bien hasta que la chica sintió una cadena rozando su mejilla

- ¿Mas que a Doblecejas-chan…?- pregunto con tono infantil, pero lo que Himuro ignoraba era que la expresión sombría y tétrica había vuelto a su rostro.

- ¿Eh?- no pudo evitar reír por el nombre que obtuvo su amiga de la infancia- Vamos Atsushi, ya hablamos de eso… Taiga es como mi hermana, nada podría pasar entre nosotros.

- Esta bien.- Himuro asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta de Murasakibara.

La chica bajo a su amigo cuando la campana de inicio de clases sonó y este se despidió alegando que tenía que ir a su clase y apurando a la chica para que esta fuera a la suya.

Atsushi solo se quedo mirando a Tatsuya alejarse. A veces pensaba solo ir con SU Murochin y arrancarle ese apestoso anillo y aplastarlo… destruirlo en miles de pedazos.

Pero sabía que debía dejar esa idea atrás.

Como dijo antes, no quería hacer que Murochin se moleste con ella, ya que ella lo quería mucho.

**Lucky Item:**

- ¡Agh! Shin-chan, hay que detenernos a descansar.- Takao seguía pedaleando el carrito mientras el chico atrás acomodaba sus lentes.

- Claro que no, tenemos que encontrar el Lucky Item de la suerte antes que inicien las clases.

- Pero tenemos un examen en menos de veinte minutos…

- Entonces te sugiero que pedalees más rápido.

La azabache resoplo y acelero el ritmo, haciendo que el carrito fuera a mayor velocidad.

- Para ser exactos, ¿no puede ser cualquier gato?

- No. Tiene que ser uno blanco con manchas marrones.

Y ahí estaban, un par de dementes andando por toda la calle en busca de algún pobre y desafortunado gato callejero que tendrá que pasar todo el día con el extraño peliverde fanático de Oha Asa.

…

- ¡LO TENGO!- el grito femenino llamo la atención de Midorima, quien tratando de recuperar aire veía a Takao luchar con el gato que se retorcía entre sus brazos. Mientras la chica le dirigía una mirada alegre, mostrando una sonrisa con todos los dientes.

- Eres un desastre.- el chico se acerco y cargo al gato, el cual por suerte ya se había quedado tranquilo. Miro como todo el uniforme de Kazunari estaba sucio debido a su carrera a por el gato y porque ella prácticamente había tecleado al animal.

La azabache, aun sentada en el suelo, se rasco la nuca con torpeza.

- No es fácil capturar a callejeros. Y… ¿no hay nada que quieras decirme?- movió sus cejas juguetonamente y el más alto sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

- Empieza a conducir el carro de una vez. Llegaremos tarde.

- ¡¿Y de quien es la culpa?!- la chica frunció el ceño y con una sonrisa ladina se levanto y subió a la bicicleta, mientras Shintaro se subía al carro con el nuevo invitado felino.

El recorrido paso en silencio, pero una voz dicha en susurro lo acabo por unos segundos.

- Gracias…

Takao sonrió al escuchar eso de su amigo, claro que n le pediría que lo repita. Aquello era especial y lo más probable es que si lo hacia el tsundere cabeza de zanahoria lo negaría todo.

**Comida rápida:**

Y ahí estaban ambos, completamente deprimidos y sentados en una mesa de algún restaurante de comida rápida.

- Entrenador de Seirin…- le llamo la pelirrosa y este levanto la cabeza, mostrando claramente su frustración.

Ambos compartían la misma expresión.

El castaño levanto la ceja hacia la chica que miraba un poco aburrida.

- Deberíamos preguntar a la amiga de Tetsu-kun que nos enseñe a cocinar.

Riko suspiro y desvió la mirada de Momoi a la ventana.

Odiaba que la chica no se equivocara.

Ambos habían tratado de preparar algo decente que comer (y practicar para preparar algo decente a sus jugadores) y les había salido una bizarrearía (como siempre). No les quedaba nada más que comer esas hamburguesas grasosas si no querían morirse de hambre.

* * *

Creo que el MuraHimu me quedo muy grande. Quiza haga un fic con esa temática, pero ya seria yaoi XDXD Aun así ame escribir a Mura yandere XDXD

Gracias por leer y espero que les halla gustado.

La idea del genderbend de Kuroko no basuke me agrada mucho y la verdad es que no me gusta mucho cuando un solo personaje es mujer y el resto hombre o solo uno en la relación (esta vez lo hice por que eran pequeños drabbles, pero no creo que vuelva a hacer algo asi). Si a mi me dicen Genderbend entonces son TODOS o NADA. Asi que para mi o es yaoi... o es yuri XDXDXD

Solo avisar que tengo en mente hacer un fic que contenga varios drabbles y oneshot con todos genderbend (hasta Nigou :DDD). Quiza pronto lo suba XDXD

Reviews? :33

Nos leemos :D


End file.
